piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CaptainShadow11
You can change it to a signature code instead of a file. What font did you use? NickyLinneaTalk Hey Hey. It's me, Matthew. (Hi7878). God, last month when Goldvane blammed me of being my bro. According to them me trying to say that I didn't make the hate mail is me admiting lies. Anyway. Haven't been on Wiki in a LONG time. Rofl ive been workin on my acting and rapin carrer the past couple months. Ya. Now good? Ya I can get on now. I need to re download the game though so I'll actually get on at around 8:20 midwest time. haven't played pirates in forever O_o ~DrWinning If you can meet me now I'll be on Vachira Port Royal end of the dock at around 8:15 PM Midwest time. My pirate will be named Matthew. If you can make it to Vachira Port Royal dock I'm currently at Create a Pirate. I'll be on in 3 minutes. Hope you'll make it. Mat. Meet I can get on anywhere from now (5:12 my time.) to 5:30 my time (Mid West Time.) Name a time that works for you. ~Mat ya If your able to meet me in game any time tonight just say so. I'll be around for the next hour. ~Mat Cool Alright. I'll be at the Vachira Tortuga docks. My pirate is Magical Unicorn Man. Heya heya shadow i am wondering if i can post a thread about the petition to bring the old body types back? Re:Goon Shadow I'm sorry shadow but i cannot vandlize a page Just Thought You'd Want to Know I had just undid a whole mess of vandlism on the You Decide wiki. [[User talk:GenLaw|''GenLawrence'']] Leveling Guide Hey Shadow, Thanks for submitting your guide for review. I think you have some good tips that can help players. I can give it a three star rating if you organize the content a bit. Topics need headers and sub-headers (like an essay outline format) and also check the guide for typos. For a higher rating, really work on organizing the layout so that there is a smooth flow and clear and detailed information. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page. NickyLinneaTalk 20:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Afternoon, captain. Im Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 02:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC), offcourse youve heard of me(naw just kidding), Ill be visiting the wiki often since ill be needing the information of ship costumization and on cannon rams(and im desperate to get them)and i would appreciate it if you could help make a signature for myself. Now that i think back on it, since the beggining-since i joined on march to add all the last parts of the black pearl questiwanted a userbox saying i was born in mexico; afterall there is one of india. Well, i would like to hear more from you, fair winds Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 02:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) The word Coyote, offcourse, in some type of Tiki wrighting if you know what I mean. Like tribal crooked wild writing. If its not much trouble. Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 02:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature The word Coyote, offcourse, in some type of Tiki wrighting if you know what I mean. Like tribal crooked wild writing. If its not much trouble. Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 01:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pics Go ahead, it's wiki content and hence I don't have any copyrights. Thanks for asking though :) Talk 22:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC)